Yogstuck
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Had this idea while browsing DA, wrote all four of these in one go. In which a few choice members of the Yogscast are put into the world of Homestuck. I can't write this summary, but I freakin' love this. Rated T because I use some mildly bad language.
1. The Rogue of Blaze

Skaia.

You`ve never seen a more beautiful sight.

As you`re enveloped in a comforting heat, you feel your feet touch the ground.

You look around you, and see that you`re on a large chessboard.

You frown, and walk forward cautiously, before you see the bodies.

_'So many carapacians!' _You think, horrified.

_'Why... why are they all dead? Who killed them all?'_

You lower yourself to your knees next to one of them, and feel tears welling up in your eyes.

_'This was Jack.' _

You immediately feel the anger bubbling inside of you.

That rare anger that never really shows its face.

But this... this is an _outrage!_

_ 'How dare he kill all of these poor carapacians. They can`t have done something bad enough to deserve this!'_

You stand, brushing nonexistent dust off of your pants.

You wipe the scowl off of your face, and push back the tears stubbornly.

Like hell anyone`s going to- oh yeah, there isn`t anyone around to even see you cry.

But still you act like you weren`t about to cry over someone you don`t even know being dead.

You shake it off, and smile easily.

Now, what`s there for you to do until someone decides to join you?

You think for a moment, and then you kind of space out.

_**LINEBREAK**_

You soon find your mind wandering to when you died on your Quest Bed.

When you had lain on it instinctually.

When Jack Noir had come by to finish you off.

Then you snapped out of it, not wanting to think about that anymore.

You look around again, still amazed by how great it is here.

Suddenly you wish Rythian were here.

You wish you could share this beauty with him.

You smile, and trot off in some direction, not even caring where you`re going, just looking for adventure.

And as the Skaian sun shines down on you, the Rogue of Blaze, you feel genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.


	2. The Mage of Void

**'Ah, shit.'**

This is your final thought before everything goes dark.

There are lights dancing across your vision, but that must just be a figment of your imagination.

Then it`s bright again, and a beaming face is in front of yours.

You recognize it moments before it lifts you to your feet, and promptly tacklehugs you back to the ground.

"Shit, Zoey! You`re gonna break me or something!" You say with a chuckle as you hug the overzealous Rogue of Blaze on the back.

She just grins happily up at you, and puts her head on your chest.

"I missed you so much, Rythian!" Zoey squeals after she`s let you go.

You smile at her. You don`t do that often. Only really around her.

Her bubbly, excited personality is infectious, to say the least.

She suddenly grabs your hand, and starts dragging you off somewhere.

"Come on, Rythian! We have people to wait for!"

You pick up your feet, having to hurry slightly to keep pace with the girl.

Finally she stops, and you`ve somehow ended up on a castle.

She turns to look at you, and her grin is probably the biggest you`ve ever seen.

"Isn`t it gorgeous, Rythian?" She asks, turning back towards the view.

You look past her at it, and your breath is taken away by its magnificence.

Her hand snakes into yours without your knowledge, as you murmur, "Yeah. It`s... glorious."

And the two of you stand like that for a long time, hand in hand, the Mage of Void and the Rogue of Blaze.


	3. The Heir of Hope

You`re dead.

No, you`re alive.

No, you`re- what the hell are you?

You truly don`t even know anymore.

As of right now, you feel that you`re just kind of floating in nothing.'

It`s quite dull, actually.

Aren`t you supposed to- oh, look, you`re on Prospit now.

Wasn`t Prospit destroyed, though?

Oh, you`re not actually connected to Prospit , you`re just floating around in your room, in the middle of space.

With nothing in sight.

Damn, wasn`t it just so much better when your little room-ball-thing was connected to Prospit by that huge chain?

Yeah, those were the days.

And you don`t even have anyone to talk to anymore, now that everyone`s Dream Self is dead!

Oh, look. There`s Jack.

He`s coming at you pretty fast.

You don`t have anywhere to- oh sugar.

Well, now he`s gone and done it.

He seems to have run you through with his sword!

How unfortunate, Nilesy!

Well, guess there`s only one thing to do now.

Nilesy: Wake up.

You wake up.

You look around.

You`re back on LOMAR. Huh, guess you must`ve dozed off!

It`s a shame that your Dream Self died, though.

Yeah... no getting that back!

You should probably locate your- never mind.

You found it.

Looky there! It`s your QUEST BED!

How neat is _that?_

It even has the little Hope wings symbol-thing on it!

You suppose that makes sense. You are, after all, the Heir of Hope.

You probably should`ve ascended a while ago, but you kept finding reasons to put it off.

Now nothing sounds better than taking a little rest and getting murdered, though.

Doesn`t that sound appealing?

You know you have to, you`re at the top of the Echeladder, and the only way you can continue to climb the ranks is if you become a God-Tier!

So get dying, Nilesinator!

Apparently you don`t approve of my nickname.

*Heavy sigh.* _Fiiiiiiiiiiiine... _Go on, Nilesy, get dying. _Yay._

You make a face at my mock-enthusiasm, but are satisfied and continue to lay down and wait to die.

Death comes quickly, and you`re suddenly awake again, pulled back from the nothingness and pulled into bright sunlight, where two all-too familiar Derse dreamers hover over you.

The girl grins as you open your eyes, and the male simply nods at you.

You sit up with the help of Zoey, and she starts talking, too quickly for you to understand half of it.

But one thing makes it through.

You have to wait for your Seer now.


	4. The Seer of Space

You already know what you need to do, but as you walk slowly towards your Quest-Bed, you find yourself nervous.

_'Will I truly wake up if I die here? I know that I`m supposed to, but what if something goes wrong? What if I... die incorrectly? No, no, that`s illogical. There isn`t a way to die incorrectly, surely... but what if there is? Oh no. I can`t do this. Nope, I`ll have to come back some other time.'_

But as you turn to walk away, you feel a sharp pain in your chest.

You glance down and see a sword hilt protruding from your torso, and look up, confused as to who just stabbed you.

Jack Noir stands there, blinking at you silently as you fall backwards onto your Quest Bed.

He removes the blade from your roughly, and leaves, flying away into the sky.

You clutch at the surely-fatal wound, and you feel faint panic rising in you.

But you`re too far gone to _really _feel it, and you close your eyes feeling relatively peaceful.

_**LINEBREAK**_

When you wake back up, you`re alone.

It`s bright everywhere, and you can sense that you aren`t wearing what you were before, but you also know that you`re completely alone.

You sit up, looking around you.

You were, for some strange reason, expecting a sort of welcome-committee.

What a silly thing that is to expect.

You chuckle at (what you deem) your childish thoughts, and stand, stretching contently.

Wow. Skaia has gotten wrecked since the last time you saw it.

It seems like a bunch of meteors hit or something.

You start walking, just cruising around, when suddenly you hear a quiet noise from behind you.

You turn, curious, and see three people floating in the air, coming towards you.

You gaze up at them, and when they`re closer you know who they are.

"Hannah!" Zoey exclaims, and zooms towards you, embracing you in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, I wasn`t sure if I`d ever see you again, besty!" She giggles, and grinning like a silly.

Nilesy and Rythian land a few feet away, Nilesy giving you a smile, and Rythian a tiny smirk.

You suppose it`s enough for you, and you stumble over there as best as you can with the Rogue hanging off of you like some sort of barnacle, and all four of you engage in a group hug.

Meteors start bearing down around you again, but you four friends are oblivious to it.

Then, after a final, lengthy hug, the Seer of Space gets to work, the Mage, Rogue, and Heir there to help her in whatever ways they can.


End file.
